Tch, Pesky Girl: Green and Blue’s History
by NeokoNewman
Summary: Pokemon Special ONESHOT. Green takes a trip down memory lane, vivdly remembering a certain 'Pesky Girl' then that same girl comes looking for him and gives him a surprised. OLDRIVALSHIPPING GreenXBlue Sorry my summary sucks...


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Special/Adventures.

**Neoko: I've been thinking of writing this story for awhile. This will officially be my first ever ONESHOT! This oneshot is basically summarizing the whole Pokemon Special plot from the beginning to the end of the Emerald arc. The whole story is told in Green's (the boy) POV. This is obviously Oldrivalshipping. Please enjoy!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS MASSIVE SPOILERS FROM THE MANGA!!!**

**Tch, Pesky Girl: Green and Blue's History**

"_Tch, Pesky girl…"_

I can still remember first meeting her back when we were eleven years old. She was more Red's friend than mine back then, really. She was a strange girl I met, floating over Saffron city with a JigglyPuff…

She was also the girl who got third place in the Pokemon League. (technically my grandpa got third, but since he forfeited Blue got into the record books instead.) I lost to Red in the final round, making him the Champion, but I digress. Anyway, while I was talking to Red, Blue yelled over to us to "hurry up!" I'm sure she only did it because her "sponsors" were waiting for her back at Pallet…

Easy to say I was somewhat pissed at her. I mean, interrupting a conversation just to make us walk faster? That's when the three words escaped from my mouth for the first time.

"_Tch, Pesky Girl…"_

I may have gotten to know her better at the short time I spent in Pallet, but after the visit back home I immediately left on a journey on my own. It wasn't until two years that I heard anything about that girl again. And when we finally met again, she had this little boy in charge of finding the missing Red and taking down the Elite Four. I even had to train him just so he would stand a chance. However, I soon found out that "he" was actually a **she**. Soon all but Red knew Yellow's true gender, but instead of telling him right away like a normal, sane person, Blue just laughed out a no and said:

"_It's so much more fun waiting for him to guess!! Wa ha ha!!!"_

After that Bill and I stayed silent for the rest of the trip. But in my mind I thought how annoying of her to make a unusual circumstance into an even more complex situation. Thinking this I gave out a sigh and once again I thought to myself:

"_Tch, Pesky Girl…"_

Not much happened to me for awhile after that. I trained for a bit and Red was getting ready for the gym leader test. However, neither of us seen or even heard a thing from Blue… Not that I was worried or anything! But before we knew it, a whole year passed. Later Red had to postpone his plans and I became the Viridian gym leader in his place. It wasn't until then that we got back in touched with Blue again.

It turned out she was on this so called "secret" mission and ended up capturing the three legendary birds. Long story short, we win, bad guys lose… Also, during the fight, Red finally found out that Yellow was a girl. Just how could he not know after knowing her for a year is beyond me… Then at that moment, Red got a phone call by the Cerulean gym leader (I think her name was Misty?) and for some reason he and Yellow were having a hard time with each other. And that girl just had to pour gasoline on the fire…:

"_If you're confused, why don't all of you just stay together!?"_

Hearing that made Red and Yellow jump and their faces turned bright red. I could of swore I heard a grunting sound from the Pokegear… I guess the Cerulean gym leader heard it too. I couldn't believe her. It was her fault, I mean, if she told Red about Yellow a year ago things wouldn't be a awkward as it was. Of course, I guess I could have told him too… Whatever! Anyway, I got tired of her laughing so I whispered softly to myself:

"_Tch, Pesky Girl…"_

But I guess I didn't really whisper it that low because it earned me a death glare from Blue's almost brother, Silver. Thinking back, I did try to get that kid arrest for theft, but somehow that annoying Gold talked me out of it…

Red, Blue, and I stayed in touch after that. Being a gym leader made me stay in one place for longer then I wanted to though… Then another 2 years past. We all were about sixteen years old now. But after that period of peace, Team Rocket struck again taking not only my grandpa, but Blue's long-lost parents too. So like always, we set out on some wild chase to take down the evil syndicate (AGAIN), we even had to get this old hag to help us out…

In the end Red took down the leader of Team Rocket and we stopped the airship from crashing into the city. Just when we thought it was over, Storc tried to captured Dexoys and Blue, Silver, Mewtwo, Red (carrying Yellow at the time), and I ran to stop her, but we got hit with the beam instead and we turned into statues. I'm not really sure what happened to Mewtwo.

If being turned into stone wasn't bad enough, I was fully conscious during the whole ordeal. After two months we got shipped to a place called Battle Frontier. There we were showcased as statues for the whole world to see! It wasn't until Emerald wished on Jirachi to restore us, that we were finally freed. Just in time to finish another world threatening battle…

However, the next day all the Pokedex holders (including myself) got sucked into a tournament to win a Frontier Symbol for Tactics. Everybody was getting nervous from all the excitement, especially when people we all met in our journeys coming to the island in boat loads. One of the boats had Blue's parent on it. She started giggling from the excitement of having her parents there and said:

"_I feel suddenly stressed out too~ Papa and Mama will be watching this!"_

I'm not sure why, but for some reason I let out a huge annoyed sigh like I always did. Before I knew it, I heard myself say those three words again…:

"_Tch, Pesky Girl…"_

Of course, it earned me another look from Silver, but this time his glare felt even more intense. I could get why, I mean, she was just happy knowing her parents were going to see her battle for the first time. I understood that. What I didn't understand is why I said it in the first place. Back then I just passed it off as irritation from being stuck in one place for so long, but now-…Now I'm not that sure…

Why do I keep calling her "Pesky girl"? Sure I found her completely obnoxious and increasing annoying girl when we were eleven. During these past five years though, I got to really know her better then when we first met. Sure she's still a slight pain, but I guess it's part of her own charm. She even became a close companion and a good friend of mine… And for me to still call her "Pesky girl" after all these years… It just didn't seem right.

"Green!"

A voice suddenly called my name, snapping me out of the complex trance I was in. I couldn't tell which direction it came from so I looked in every direction. Then a circular shadow started to come down from the sky. It turned out to be an inflated JigglyPuff, with a girl hanging on to one of it's legs. It was Blue…

"What are you doing Green!?" Blue said in a slight exasperated tone. "Everyone's waiting at Professor Oak's lab!"

It was a month after we returned to normal. Since things finally started settling down, all the Pokedex holders again to meet at my grandpa's lab for a meeting. I took a look at my watch and saw that time past quickly while I was standing in this one spot…

"It's not like you to be so spacey…" Blue mumbled to herself.

That's when I noticed the goggle-like device placed on top of her head.

"That's your… Sliph Scope?" I asked slowly, still slightly dazed.

Blue looked up and winked while holding the small machine.

"You mean this?" Blue replied with her usual playful smirk. "It got broken during my fight against Dexoys, but Bill managed to fix it!"

"No, I mean," I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, "why are you wearing them now?"

Blue was taken back at my question and scratched the back of her head. Still wearing her signature smile.

"Hehe," Blue nervously let out. "Guess you caught me. Truth is I say you awhile ago, but you were just standing in one place for a long time. So I decided to spy on you for a bit, but I got bored."

"Huh?" She was spying on me? "Just how long have you been watching me?" I asked sternly.

"Hmm, about ten or fifteen minutes." Blue answered with an even more mischievous look on her face. "Give or take."

Wait… She's been watching me for fifteen minutes!? With that thought it was like I felt my whole face change from normal to red. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one to notice…

"Hey!" Blue happily cried out. " You're blushing!"

Crap…

"N-no I'm not!" I quickly denied. I then turned away in an attempt to avoid anymore of Blue's teasing. Sadly, that wasn't the case.

"The great Green Oak! Blushing!" Blue continued as she tried to take more looks at my flushed face.

"S-shut up" I kept turning in different directions to avoid eye contact. "Blue, I mean it!" I finally stopped turning and used my hand to block my face.

"Oh come on!" I heard her cry out. She then went up and started pulling my hand away from my face. "You look so cute!"

Why would she go through all this problem just to see me blush!? I couldn't take it anymore. This was way worse than interrupting a conversation, keeping unnecessary secrets, or making an awkward situation worse! It just slipped out:

"Tch! Pesky G-" Before I could finish, something was blocking my mouth. I was dazed until I realized what was happening… Blue was kissing me! I'm not sure why she was doing this, but it made my face turn into an over-ripped tomato.

After a few seconds Blue pulled back her face and looked up at mine. I just stood there with a blank look on my face, still red as a tomato. But I swear I saw her blushing as well... Suddenly she flashed a wide grinned.

"You really do look cute when you blush!" She joyfully exclaimed. She then started running ahead of me. She didn't go to far when she turned back to me. "Come on Green!" Blue yelled back to me. "Didn't I saw that everyone's waiting for you!?"

I continued to stand, dumbfounded. I just couldn't believe it. She spies on me, she makes me act foolish, and she kisses me just to see me blush. I realized I was wrong about it being part of her "charm". She may not be as obnoxious, or as annoying as he first met her, but one thing about her hasn't change and probably never will… SHE'S STILL AS PESKY!

Blue continued to wave her hand in the air, waiting for me to start walking. Finally I took a deep sigh and marched towards her. Satisfied, Blue continued walking ahead of me. I watched her skipping along like nothing even happened and thought to myself:

"_She's still a 'Pesky Girl'… And I wouldn't want her any other way…"_

**Neoko: And so ends my first oneshot and my first Pokemon Special story. I hoped you all enjoyed it. I really tried to make sure Blue and Green stayed in character… Did they? Anyway, if they didn't you can leaves tips on how I can portray then better. Please review.** **If you don't like this pairing THEN DON'T FLAME IT! **


End file.
